History is Made at Night
by eclectic-thvnder
Summary: Chloe needs a dose, Beca has what she needs and The Bellas have never been more helpful.


History is Made at Night

Ever since Chloe met Beca back on the activities fair at Barden University, she has found hard to resist to be around that dull, little DJ. Sitting on bed legs crossed, with her pen between her fingers, she tries to concentrate on anything else where Beca is not involved. She's been reading the same page for about fifteen minutes and nothing seems to be memorized, not even the first word.

 _I'm so glad that I met you_. _I think we're gonna be really fast friends._ Remembering what she said on Hood Night under the influence of her hazardous _jiggle juice_ , makes her feel all frustrated once again. She runs her hands through her face, trying to dismiss, well, everything. As promised, they _did_ become fast friends. She was closer to Beca than any other Bella in record time. They have become close friends and co-captains, right after Aubrey's regime. This is because Chloe has taken her time to get to know Beca like no one has ever tried, apart from Jesse.

Chloe has entered Beca's life, and creeping in, intending to go further and uncover what Beca likes and dislikes without any resistance, unlike others who had tried and miserably fail at the intent. Little did Beca know, Chloe was a mastermind whether she wanted things her way. For example, when the Bellas finally moved into the house, rooms were chosen by a few and assigned to those who didn't have the opportunity to choose. Beca paired up with Fat Amy, but that wasn't a hindrance for Chloe. On the contrary, she has never found something more endearing than having Beca staying in another room. Why? She's gotten herself a room all for herself, a place where she could invite Beca and be alone with her without any interruptions. Plus, the satisfaction she felt when she acknowledged the fact Beca was going to be under the same roof was more than enough to encourage her to keep the failing spree of her Russian Lit class. Most importantly, she really loved being a Barden Bella.

She sighs, closing her book abruptly, pushing it aside to extend her legs. She knows that until she kills the craving, she cannot continue study under any circumstance. Chloe _knows_ she can't satisfy the yearning; Beca is not home yet. She's still at the radio station thanks to Luke, and the inhumane shifts he allots to Beca. Since she won't concentrate on anything, because everything reminds her of a tiny person with steely blue eyes, she decides to go to the kitchen and prepare something for her friend, who always arrives late with an empty stomach. And what an error that was…

In the kitchen, Fat Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose are convoking the demons themselves. She sees Fat Amy holding up two bottles of alcohol, pouring liters of it into a pot where Stacie soothingly stirs with a wooden spoon, wearing her lab coat and eyeglasses. In the counter, Chloe sees CR prepares a set of bowls which contain colored powder, wearing some sort of wicked witch hat.

"What are you guys scheming?"

Fat Amy pulls from one of the bottles and sighs contently. "It's not a scheme, Ginger."

"For the love of God…" Chloe rubs her forehead. "Guys, it's Tuesday."

Stacie smiles at Chloe warmly. "It's all for Science. I promise."

"Lighten up, Red." Fat Amy walks over to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "You see, I know sometimes the redhead neurons of yours only make Beca synapses," She's obviously tipsy, Chloe wonders when did Amy started drinking. "Our miniature dad, needs to take things down a notch. She's too stressed." Amy nods knowingly. "She doesn't stop complaining about something original, that she cannot come up with something, and I've grown tired of it."

We both jump at Stacie's gasp, who is holding a package of gummy bears broken in half, also, very empty. "I just killed them all." She mumbles looking around her, their eyes also catch all the gummy bears on the counter, floor, everywhere.

"Wha-!" CR tries to scold at Stacie, but she can't even do so. "Stace!" She whines, dragging the 'a' all along. "The bears!"

"I'm sorry?" She grits her teeth, hunching her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Legs." Amy loses her embrace around Chloe and points over her shoulder. "Shawshank has more in the box underneath her bed. I'll go get 'em." Fat Amy disappears.

"Next time use a scissor." CR says as she picks up the gummies from the floor.

Stacie sighs, grabbing the spoon again, stirring the pot once before even turning off the stove, so the alcohol doesn't evaporate and lose its purpose. "It's not my fault these idiots seal the packages so well." Stace moves the pot to the counter and with a soup spoon, she serves the liquid into a measure cup, handing it to CR.

Chloe helps with the cause, picking up the last remaining gummies from the counter, eating them instead of disposing them. "So, you guys plan to get Beca drunk using her weaknesses as decoy?"

"Yes." Stacie winks with a wicked smile. "I was thinking of a lap dance, but I'm pretty sure she'll kill us all at practice as a revenge."

"You know, Stace." Chloe starts to say deviously, as she takes a seat on the stool right by the counter. "There are several ways to relieve stress."

"If you are talking about sex, she hasn't had that in months." Stacie nods presumptuously.

This takes Chloe aback. She thought Jesse and Beca have been banging since they got together, since Beca hasn't complain, and now she understands she's been assuming all the time. Beca never talks about sex. Beca never mentions the word sex. Beca never says an innuendo. Yet, loves to curse the synonym of the word over and over. How stupid of her not to realize Beca hasn't opened up to her about her sex life, maybe because she's all confident about _all this_. And now, Chloe surely thinks Beca is intimidated by her. _Way to go keeping up assumptions, Beale._

"How do you know? When did she tell you?" Chloe asks a far bit interested. Stacie and CR exchange looks as they prepare the Jell-o shots.

"She hasn't told me shit." Stacie arcs her eyebrow, looking over CR shoulder, supervising their product. "It's very noticeable." She says, glancing back at Chloe.

"Boobs is right." CR agrees, mixing the Liquor and gelatin. "She's on restraint."

Amy is back from upstairs, and she throws the gummy bears package to Chloe and she catches it. "Sorry for the delay. DJ has some, um-uh, _toys_ in the way of the treats. I certainly wasn't planning on touching any." Amy brings her hands up, shaking her head.

"That pretty little sex fiend." Stacie gasps overjoyed. "Who knew she had in her?" She waggles her eyebrows twice before returning to their little experiment.

"Certainly not me." Chloe mutters under her breath, settling her elbow on the counter, letting her chin rest on her hand.

It's past eleven PM, and the girls are still in the kitchen, making goodies and what not. There are so much treats being settled in the living room, and bottles of alcohol Lilly snatched from the Trebles, that Chloe really doubts if tomorrow she'll be able to assist any of her classes. Beca hasn't arrived home yet, and she was supposed to be there about ten minutes ago. While the girls talk around the coffee table, where the treats are waiting for Beca, Chloe decides to take a walk, with her phone in hands. It might appear needy or clingy, but today Chloe hasn't had her daily dose of Beca and she's starting to lose it. She takes a shaky breath and press Beca's contact on her phone. After two rings, Beca picks it up.

"Hey, 'sup, weirdo?" She says dully. Chloe hears her fumbling on the other side of the phone.

Her smile grow three sizes, full grin on display. "Hi, you coming home tonight?" She embraces her upper body with her free arm, as she paces out the front porch.

"Of course I am coming home tonight." Beca assures, her breathing a bit altered. Chloe hopes she's walking fast back home, and not doing physical activities with that boyfriend of hers. "I'm on my way. Everything alright, Chlo?"

"Um, yeah. Yes." Chloe bite her lip. "Everything's fine. We're just waiting up for you."

"Well, I just see _you_ waiting up for me, at the porch. So..." She hears Beca say, and with a smile she looks up, searching for her.

"There you are." Chloe feels her breathing falters but she controls it immediately.

Beca hungs up with no further words, winking at Chloe from across the yard. Her tight smile widens as she approaches the steps. She holds onto the strap of her bag, taking the steps one by one, like she had all the time in the world to do such thing. She stands before Chloe, then glances at the living room's window. She frowns suspiciously. "What's the motive?" She nods toward the window, pointing at the faint giggles coming from inside the house.

"Nothing in particular." Chloe walks inside, holding up the door until Beca is inside. Beca lets her bag on the floor as she makes a stop at the living room's entrance. She sees the gathering, Jessica and Ashley sitting in a single sofa chair, Fat Amy downing Jell-o shots, Stacie filing her nails, Lilly playing some type of war game with Beca's gummies, Flo doing a handstand while Cynthia Rose puts a Jell-o shot in her mouth.

"What is going on in here?" Beca watches her friends amused.

"Shawshank!" Amy holds her red cup up in the air. "You're back!"

"Yes, Amy." Beca is about to roll her eyes when she finally acknowledges Lilly is playing with her gummy bears. "Is-Are those my gummy b-" She's been cut off by Fat Amy. Beca is startled by her sudden appearance, asking herself how Amy managed to get to her side so quick.

"Be-ca." Amy holds her shoulder, pulling her tight against her. "This gathering is to honor you." It's certain Amy tries to sound serious but the level of alcohol in her blood is impeding this woman of a proper talk. "We made your favorites." She gestures toward the coffee table with an extended arm. When Beca is about to protest, because it's only Tuesday, she feels Amy's index finger on her lips. "Hush, and embrace it." Fat Amy lets her free, and Beca looks at around in astonishment.

"What's the catch?" She asks Stacie, who raises her sight to meet Beca's eyes.

"There's no catch, Captain." She winks, making Beca roll her eyes. She feels Chloe chuckle from behind her.

"Just take one, DJ." CR offers Beca and Chloe a Jell-o shot.

Chloe takes it happily but Beca hesitates for a moment. She glances at Chloe who's trying to hide something yet, she smiles at Beca to soothe down her intuition, swallowing the shot entirely. Beca's eyes scan the room one more time, and when she sees everyone relaxed, falling back into the conversations or activities she interrupted with her arrival, she takes the shot, looking at the empty container. "This is suspiciously too good."

"Thanks!" Stacie winks at her, now filing Flo's nails. "It's a new recipe."

Everyone seems to be having wicked fun with Fat Amy's shot games, until Beca seemed to finally hit the drunken bottom. Stacie, helps CR clean up the mess they have made in the kitchen, while the others get rid of the empty mini cups and saving the remaining in the fridge. Beca seems to be dancing alone in the middle of the living room, to the music Ashley and Jessica left playing on the radio. Chloe watches her as she gathers the pillows back into the couches, placing some books back onto the coffee table.

"Come one, Becs." Chloe shuts down the music. "Time for bed."

Beca mumbles a 'fuck' under her breath, as Chloe pulls her up the stairs. "Night weirdos!" She slurs. Fat Amy's treatment was effective almost immediately since Beca hasn't eaten in God knows how long. Everybody bid her a goodnight, content after they got Beca completely drunk. Which means, Beca won't be able to assist practice tomorrow, and Chloe won't practice without her, so, no cardio. Fat Amy wins.

Chloe makes it to Amy and Beca's room and pushes the door open. She hurries Beca upstairs, with a keen eye on her in case her balance decides to give up. Beca reaches the top of the stairs, pushing her hair back, puffing out air.

"I'm so drunk right now." She states, removing her blazer off, remaining only in a black tanktop and black pants.

"Come on, let's tuck you in." Chloe hushes and guides her toward bed, but Beca stops herself abruptly.

"Nobody tucks me in, Beale." She points at her offended. "I am _not_ a child." Beca says, kicking off her boots. "Tuck me in, my ass." She mutters under her breath as she tries to take off the socks, but simply lands on the floor with a laugh. "Ow." She whines between her hysterical laughter. Chloe helps her up between giggles, making sure she is safely on her feet. She walks into the closet retrieving a t-shirt for Beca to change clothes. When she turns around, Chloe witnessed a pants-less Beca struggling off her fitted tank top as she sits on bed. She grunts a few times until the the tank comes off. "Finally." She sighs. "Who was the asshole that invented clothes?" She complains with her eyes closed. " _No pants are the best pants._ "

 _And I completely agree._ Chloe thinks as her eyes travel, well, every inch of Beca's skin, also demonstrates appreciation for black lingerie. She tries not to hover Beca's lower body with her eyes for too long, but she adores inappropriate thoughts, and actions and all about sex. There's nothing else she embraces more, mostly when Beca is included in the package. She swallows the lump in her throat and makes her way back to Beca. "Come on now." Chloe starts to put on the oversized shirt. Beca slips her arms through reluctantly. Chloe pushes her back into bed gently and Beca lets herself be tucked in. "Sleep well, Becs." Chloe plants a kiss on her forehead.

Beca yawns, and then smiles with closed eyes, but it fades as she feels Chloe retreating. "Babe?"

Chloe stops her tracks. Her eyes wider than ever. She can't put the puzzle together once Beca decided to use a pet name to call after her. Chloe has no other option but to glance over her shoulder as she waits on top of the stairs. "Hm?"  
"Aren't you gonna stay?" She asks, holding her weight by the elbows, her eyes hypnotized by exhaustion.

She studies this request meticulously. Chloe knows her whole body just wants to walk back to that bed, and curl around this friend of hers, who irrevocably turns her life upside down. "I have a test tomorrow." Oh boy, she struggles every uttered syllable. "I have to study since, I-um, haven't been able to-" _Because of you._ She finish the sentence in her head.

Beca whines, letting herself back on bed. "You're such a nerd."

Chloe forces a smile. "Proud of it." And with no further notice, she leaves the room, because if she doesn't, she'll fail this South American History test for sure. The tingling sensation in her lower abdomen, thrives her sexual frustration even further, and worst part is she knows what she needs to do to satisfy the thirst. Once she reaches her room, she lets her body against the closed door, clenching her jaw to control her shaky breaths. She's about to lose it completely, as fantasized images of a very naked Beca pops into her mind, holding onto her as she touches her between the legs, or mentally complaining at the wrinkles Beca causes to whatever dress she has on as she touches up and down her thighs. "Oh my God." She exhales profusely, burning up. Chloe runs both of her hands down her face, starting towards the bed. She sits back on it, pulling the book reluctantly toward her lap. She opens it right where she left.

After battling with the welcomed-inappropriate images for about half hour, she finally got to read four pages of the History book. She's growing confident as the minutes run by, her concentration boosting up to a level she thought impossible. Highlighting key sentences and taking notes has never felt good before now and there. Everything was fine, Chloe was fine, that is until she heard the door close. She was so concentrated that she never heard a knock or the door open. Her eyes deviate up, away from the text to find a petite figure wearing only a oversized white v-neck shirt. And there it goes again, every nerve firing up almost instantly, adrenaline rushing, senses heightened as her eyes study her bare legs. She feels her heart under her ribcage, frantically, pumping blood faster and faster. Chloe believes she might have some kind of arrhythmia.

Beca comes walking towards her, her feet stomping the floor too loud for her weight and height. Fat Amy did a really good job just getting her wasted, is evident through her every pore, facial expression, or any slight move . "What are you doing?" She asks as she reaches the bed, stepping in, knee after knee, crawling onto Chloe deliberately.

Chloe watches her closely, trying to find some sort of willpower to overcome the nervous wreck she has become and finally answer the lady's request. But she can't. Beca takes the book away from Chloe, pushing it as far as she can on the full size bed. "I _was_ studying." She mutters as Beca settles on her lap. Their faces leveling, Beca's arm around her shoulders.

"About?" Beca smiles sleepy, resting her head in the crook of Chloe's neck.

Chloe tenses up, trying to ignore _that_ feeling in her guts. "South America."

Beca hums contently by her neck, getting herself comfortable. Chloe catches a glimpse of her with her peripheral sight, and can't contain the urge to wrap her arms around Beca. She does so. She places her arms away from skin at display, not wanting to feel the warmth and softness Beca's skin offers. Everything is working for Chloe for now, temptation is nowhere to be found, she is managing to control her emotions, and that lasted as soon as Beca's lips are on her neck. The kiss lingers, igniting the inevitable. Then another, and another, planting wet, open-mouth kisses up her neck. Chloe closes her eyes shut, letting out a quivering exhale, as her hand fists Beca shirt.

"Beca-" She tries to bring some sense into this steamy scene of theirs. "W-wha-t, are you doing?" One of her hands slip into her brunette hair, holding her close.

" _It's half past five_." Beca mumbles as she starts to move slowly to straddle the redhead. Now, they are facing each other for the second time. And Chloe is starting to like the leveling between them. Chloe is about to faint since she can't control the shallow breaths she's taking. Oxygen is really important, you know… That is until Beca changes the angle to apply the same amount of attention to the left side of her neck.

"It's t-two in t-the morning, Beca." Chloe hesitates. "Y-you need to s-stop. N-now." Beca is up to her knees, kissing Chloe's defined jaw, up to her cheek until she reaches the corner of her mouth. Chloe is trembling under Beca's assault. Nothing has ever been more difficult than to pull away from Beca. Less, when Beca pushes her hair back with both of her hands with that fucking smug smirk of hers. "Oh, fuck it." She cusses and kisses Beca ravenously, breaking free of her own rules and restrain.

They stop suddenly, staring into each other, the mouths hanging open, panting, lips and noses grazing. That is until Beca catches Chloe's lips again, embracing her neck with her left arm and her right resting over Chloe's left cheek, reeling her into damnation. Chloe lets out a moan as a reaction to Beca's skilled tongue inside her mouth, her hands desperately pulling this tiny person to her, impossibly closer, by the sides of her shirt. The heat between them is building up pretty fast. Chloe's hands now devour Beca's thighs, cupping and squeezing her glutes. Beca nibs Chloe's lower lip and sets it free unhurriedly, looking at her intensely, lips parted, reacting to this unleashed side of Chloe.

"You're mine." Beca mutters into Chloe's lips, provoking her to squirm under her hazy gaze. How can someone think clearly when lines have been blurred? She feels Beca's thumbs over her lips, cupping her face gently. That's when realization hits Beca. She _wants_ Chloe. She wants her body to be roamed by Chloe's hands and clever fingers.

"Not yet." Chloe says softly, and does not hesitate to kiss Beca's neck, eliciting soft gasps as she nips and sucks repeatedly on her now favorite skin. Marks will be left for sure, and Beca doesn't seem to be complaining at all. She doesn't plan to either because she doesn't care about it. Without breaking away from Beca, Chloe prompts herself onto her knees making Beca shift back, as her hand slides up to Beca's right hip to tug her black laced panties down to her thighs.

This is where Beca loses it completely, moaning at the action itself. She has never been so turn on until this moment, where her body is wrapped around a beautiful redhead, embracing her closest friend, holding onto sinful benefits that are more than welcome into her existence. Both of her hands pull Chloe's head back up by the hair, evoking an aroused groan from Chloe. She kisses her, where the term desperation is an understatement to describe her action.

Chloe runs her hand over her folds, making Beca tighten her grip on her hair and take in a sharp inhale. She rocks into Chloe's hand fervently; Beca thinks this is the hottest scene she has ever been involved in, and Chloe has never thought Beca could be so wild and carefree.

 _God bless Fat Amy's scheme_ , Chloe thinks as she stimulates a Beca that can barely form a coherent thought in her precious brain. All she can do is hold on onto Chloe's fit shoulders, and fight the need her knees have to give up.

This is how it all started. Heated encounters, flushing their bodies against desks, counters, bathroom sinks, washing machines, tubs, over the table Luke has warned Beca countless times to not have sex on, almost anywhere they could. Plus, every time Beca returns home and _it's past half five_ , she strays from the path into her shared bedroom with Amy. Instead, her aim is set someplace else, a place where she can set herself free vehemently, let loose her imagination because Beca knows history is made at night.


End file.
